


Maybe in Another Life

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, In a sense that cedric and Hermione were friendly and knew each other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: The most unlikely of friendships sometimes begin, but sometimes also ends.





	Maybe in Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original piece for Hermione's Haven Bingo, written for the Cedric square. I felt like it was too sad, but I still wanted to share it. By the way, you definitely need to check out that collection for some awesome Hermione fics.

“Is he upset?”

Hermione pushed her hair back and gulped. Cedric Diggory really was very good looking. Now, up close, she’d forgotten how to breathe.

She coughed. “He is, but I’m sure he’ll get over it soon. At least he’s okay.”

Cedric nodded, running a hand through his gorgeous brown locks. Did she really just think that?

“I tried to get a rematch –”

“He knows and I’m sure he appreciates it.”

“Alright, then. See you, Granger.”

Hermione licked her lips. “Sure.”

He walked off, leaving her breathless. Did that really just happen? She shook away her thoughts and limbered off to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

“Do you come out here often?” Cedric’s eyes were a brilliant shade of brown. Hermione was sure she’d get lost in them. She tugged on a lock of her hair. She needed to get herself together. The last thing she’d want to do was ogle him and not get to know _him_.

“I try to see my grandmother for at least a few days over the summer,” she told him.

She and Cedric sat beneath an old pine tree, which sat on the edge of her grandmother’s property, which also happened to sit on the edge of Cedric’s grandfather’s property. They had come across each other the week before while Hermione was taking a walk while reading.

They ended up meeting at the pine tree every day after their midday meal to talk. She talked about her family and her life before Hogwarts. He mentioned his goals for his life after Hogwarts and how worried he was about his NEWTs.

“You’re really easy to talk to, Hermione,” Cedric said softly. He grabbed a blade of grass.

“Oh, um. Thanks?”

He laughed and she smiled.

He twisted the blade of grass into a knot. “I head back home tomorrow.”

She nodded.

“I’ll see you at school?”

She shrugged. “Of course. But, you are a seventh year. I don’t know if we’ll see each other all that much.”

He stood up and dusted himself off. “I’m sure we will. You’re not a hard person to find.” He held his hand out to her. “Can I walk you home?”

She took his hand and let him help her up. “My grandmother will get the wrong idea.”

He shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

* * *

He bumped her hip. “So, you and Viktor.”

It was cold out and Hermione could see her breath fogging before her. Cedric had caught up to her on his walk back from the greenhouses. She tugged on her scarf and shrugged. “He’s nice.”

“He seems to like you a lot.”

“Cho seems to like you a lot too,” she retorted, biting her lip. Why did she say that?

But he laughed. “I hope so. She is my girlfriend.”

She felt her heart clench. She knew, of course. She could see the way they were together. It was sweet. But she also couldn’t help wanting the same thing. She just wasn’t sure if it was Cedric she wanted or a relationship.

They entered the castle. He turned to her and waved. “See you around, Hermione,” he said and walked off toward the Hufflepuff common room.

She sighed.

* * *

It was hot, but she still walked out onto her grandmother’s land and headed to the pine tree. She dropped down on the ground beneath the shade of the tree and let the tears flow.

She tore at the ground, snapping up blades of bright green grass.

Cedric was gone. Just like that.

She stayed strong for Harry, even for Viktor, and she tried to stay strong for herself. But now, it was time to let it go.

The tears kept coming and coming. She’ll never see his smile again or hear his voice. See the brilliant shade of brown in his eyes.

She missed him. She missed him terribly, but worst of all, she missed what could have been.


End file.
